


let me be the one you tie

by Iittlesparkle



Series: tie [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iittlesparkle/pseuds/Iittlesparkle
Summary: Sometimes Dan needs something a little bit different to help him stop overthinking, and Phil is happy to provide.





	let me be the one you tie

Sometimes the buzzing in his head gets too much. His thoughts are flying through his head, somehow wounding him on their way and he can’t catch them. Sometimes he needs _someone_ to catch them for him, and he has his own way to do it.

He need to stop thinking, and for that he needs to stop being in control of himself. That’s where Phil comes in. It’s not something they do all the time, they don’t have a submissive/dominant relationship in their everyday life but sometimes Dan needs to let go of everything and let Phil order him around. His mind is never as clear as it is in subspace, all he thinks about is pleasing and serving, all his other troubles fly out the window.

Sometimes it’s sexual, he needs to be tied up and beaten up and exist just for Phil’s pleasure, to forget his own existence for a moment. He needs to hear Phil praise him, even if it’s just in this context, he needs to hear he’ll always be good at least for this.

“Look how pretty you look, all tied up to your bed.”

“You’re such a good boy Dan, taking it without a word.”

Of course, it’s getting him off, but it’s mostly a way for him to escape his own head.

And sometimes, it’s not sexual at all. It’s just Phil ordering him to do this task or this thing he’s been procrastinating for god knows how long, and he will do it because he knows there will be consequences if he doesn’t. It can also be being slapped and spanked and hurt in a non-sexual way, just because it feels good to hurt somewhere else than in his head.

It feels good to let someone else do it. To give Phil his full trust to stop if it becomes too much, to do it the right way, the safe way. They went little by little at first, because Dan was new to all of this and Phil had only had one past play partner. They started with easy things before climbing up to more hard stuff once they knew their bodies, the rules, and how to play safely better. 

Trusting each other in this part of their lives strengthened their relationship as a whole, because once you trust someone to control you completely, you trust them for pretty much everything.

Sometimes when he mentions it to his friends, they wonder if it doesn’t bother him to be treated as less important, less valuable, _less_. That’s what submission is to vanilla people, being inferior to your dominant. But that’s not what it is for Dan, it has always been his own choice to give himself to Phil and on the contrary it’s empowering to feel this useful, this important to him.

It’s also what comes after. It’s where he is now, after being spanked until his bum was red, panting heavily in his covers, he’s now in a full bath, playing with the colours and the bubbles the bath bomb created. He’s not alone in this, Phil is knelt beside the tub, gently washing his hair with his favourite shampoo. It’s Phil’s actually, that’s why he loves it, the smell is sweet and comforting and inherently _Phil._ They don’t talk during aftercare. They’re both too exhausted and Dan finds the silence more relaxing.

The thoughts aren’t back yet in this moment. They’re coming back slowly but he lets them go. It’s calmer and sweeter now but he still lets every decision to Phil, he still gives him his full trust to handle him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write notes but for this one I feel like it’s needed. Firstly, I tried to keep this as accurate as possible, but I’ve never actually been part of the BDSM community or took part in a play so I’m sorry in advance if my fic contains any mistakes. I documented myself as much as possible but still, it is possible I misunderstood something or explained it incorrectly.
> 
> Please don’t use this fiction or fictions in general as your only documentation if you’re trying to get into BDSM. I can recommend you the two people from who I learned the most on this subject: milkweb and Brittany Simon on youtube ( [milkwebs](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYjhUR9Co4Kw1_Svmih-UEw) / [Brittany](https://www.youtube.com/user/Brittanysofficial) ), tumblr ( [milkwebs](https://milkwebs.tumblr.com/) / [Brittany](http://brittanysimon.tumblr.com/) ) and twitter ( [milkwebs](https://twitter.com/milkwebs) / [Brittany](https://twitter.com/BrittanySomeone) ).
> 
> Rebblog on [tumblr](https://iittlesparkle.tumblr.com/post/177406762982/let-me-be-the-one-you-tie)


End file.
